1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a fixing member of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as IP phones, or LCD TVs, are mounted on walls by use of bolts or other fasteners. Generally, these electronic devices are configured with a groove to receive the bolts or fasteners. However, the electronic devices are not configured with a structure to secure the electronic device to the fastener, which would lead to potential disengagement of the electronic device from the fastener, and correspondingly result in damages of the electronic devices.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.